TDI　Ｐｌａｙ
by MistyKittyKat
Summary: Ｔｈｅ　ｃａｓｔ　ｏｆ　ｔｄｉ　ｄｏ　ａ　ｓｃｈｏｏｌ　ｐａｌｙ．．．ｔｄｉ／ｔｄａ　ｎｅｖｅｒ　ｈａｐｐｅｎｓ． ｍｏｓｔｌｙ　ｇｏｉｎｇ　ｔｏ　ｂｅ　ＴｘＧ　ｌａｔｅｒ　ｏｎ．/Discontinued/
1. Chapter 1

**Don't know how this will work out but I'll give it a try...TDI/TDA never happened. I don't own TDI or Romeo and Juliet**

**Hope u like it...it is a bit ramdom though**

* * *

~TDI Romeo and Juliet Remix~(_intro)_

So taday everyone auditioned for the Romeo and Juliet school play and it turned out like this...

Gwen-Juliet

Trent-Romeo

LaShawna-Juliet's nurse

Justin-Prince of Verona

Cody-Count Paris-Juliet's sutior and prince's relitive

Tyler-Mercurio-Romeo's friend

DJ-Benvolio-Romeo's friend

Courtney-Rosaline-Romeo's first crush

Duncan-Tybalt-Juliet's cusin

Geoff- Lord Montague-Romeo's dad

Bridgette-Lady Montague-Romeo's mom

Heather-Lady Capulet-Juliet's mom

Chris-Lord Capulet-Juliet's dad

Noah-Friar Laurence-Romeo's freind/toutor

Producers/Directors-Chef/Chirs

Lights-Harold/Ezekiel

Costume design-Lindsey/Beth

Makeup-Kaitie/Saidie

Stage props/settings-Eva/Izzy/Owen

* * *

~Chapter one~

Romeo sign up sheet-Cody and Trent

Chris: Okey, Trent you get Romeo because Cody, your not manly enough you sound like a girl.

Gwen thinking:OMG, Trent gets Romeo. If I get Juliet...I guess trying out wouldn't hurt. I'm already a loner....

Juliet sign up sheet-Eva, Courtney, and Gwen

Chirs: Gwen you don't have to auddition because your better than those two freaks.

Courtney: I'm not a freak.

Chris: Ummm...I'm not sure...you auddition only talked about how good of a CIT you were

Gwen thinking: Yes, now I can Trent that I like him.

Trent thinking: I get to kiss Gwen and tell her that I care about her.

Cody: Wait! If Gwen is Juliet, I want to be Count Paris so at least I can dance with her.

Chris: Cody, you get the role of Count Paris you have to scrub the school toilets for a week.

Cody: Fine...

Chris: Courtney before I forget, you get Rosaline insteed I think she suits you better.

Courtney: That's not fair, Gwen didn't even auddition and I better because I'm a CIT.

Chris: Courtney, Courtney life is not always fair.

Eva: Eva not happy! Eva want Juliet!

Chris: Not the Juliet I was looking for but sence your so strongyou could help carry the stage props.

Eva: I don't help.

Chris: Whatever.

Izzy: Escope loves to help!

Owen: Owen loves to help too!

Chris: You guys go hlep.

Heather: Little goth girl got Juliet? Thats weird. I'm going to be Lady Capulet and force her to not like Trent.

Cody: If Gwen doesn't like Trent that means she will date me!

Gwen: I'll never date you.

Lindsey: OMG! Charlie you totally need a costume designer, sence I know the most about fashion, I call that role with my new BFF Beth.

Chiris: Fine, and my name is Chris.

LeShawna: Yo Chris, I'm gonna be Juliet's nurse cause I think she'll need some protection sence Heather is her mom.

Chris: Knock yourself out.

Duncan: I'm not in this cheesey play.

Chris: Just because of that you have to be Tybalt, Juliet's cusin.

Duncan: NO!

Chris： I'll send you back to juvi.

Ducan: fine...

Courtney: I'm so glad I don't have to be that pig's cusin.

Duncan: Don't worry princess who said you were my cusin, your my girlfriend.

Courtney: I am not your girlfriend you, you ogre.

Duncan: Come on Princess you know you like me.

Courtney(runs away)

Justin: I'm Prince of Verona sence I'm the best Lookin' here.

Owen: He is so hot.

Chef: Kid's hot let him be the prince.

Harold: Me and Ezekiel will do the lighting because I figure we will be good at that.

Ducan: Nerds!

Harold: I'm not a nerd! Gosh!

Chris: OK, do the stupid lighting.

Saidie/Kaitie: We can do the make up part.

Saidie: Remeber when we used to put on our mom's makeup when we were five. Wasn't that like fun!?

Kaitie:OMG! I know! Saidie your the best BFFF ever!

Saidie: You to!

Kaitie/Saidie: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Bridgette: I guess being Lady Montague would be fun.

Geoff: Hi Bridg, I'll be Lord Montague.

Bridgette: Oh that's so sweet for supporting my role babe.

Geoff/Bridgette(makeout)

Chef: They make a good couple.

DJ: I think I'll be Benvolio then, I'm already a good friend of Trent's.

Tyler: I'm gonna be Mercurio because he does the sowrd fight and I'm good at fencing and all the other sports...see...OUCH!(pokes himself with fencing sword)

Chris: Um...Okey...I see the protiential in that. I also see that no one wants to be Lord Capulet because then that means you're married to Heather...I guess I could use a little more spot light so I'll be doing that role.

Gwen: Great! Both my parents are asses.

Heather: I heard that weird Goth Girl.

Trent: Hey don't make fun of my Gwen...I mean Gwen.

Gwen(blushes)

Trent(smiles at Gwen)

Gwen(smiles back the hides her face)

Noah: I guess I the smartest person here so I guess the role of Frair Laurence suits me best.

Duncan: What a brainiac. Who would want to be a stupid old man who deals these weird potions?

Noah: Shut up!

Chris: So that's the end of audditioning. Chef we happy with roles?

Chef: _hehehehehe..._I think we are...

**R&R please!**

* * *


	2. The Question

**Don't know how this will work out but I'll give it a try...TDI/TDA never happened. I don't own TDI or Romeo and Juliet**

**This is mostly TxG it's a bit fluffy...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

~TDI Romeo and Juliet Remix~ _Chapter 2_

Gwen's POV

"Hey Gwen, would u like to practice the ballroom sence with e and get a head start on that part? We can also call it a date. How about it huh, u and me romantic play...?" Cody called after when we exited the drama room. "Cody, how many time do I have to tell u that I'm not going ou with you. EVER!" I spat. "Whoo, I love girls with atitude. So would Sat. night work out for u cause it diffinately works for me." "No and don't ask me ever again u little stalker." I snapped. He would leave me alone so enventually I just run away and ditched him. He was still talking to the air and didn't notice that I had just left.

What does it take to get that little personal stalker to hate me. He never gives up, ever scence 8th grade he has had this huge obbession about me. I've tried so hard t get rid of him but it never works. No matter how nasty I am to him he still likes me. But the person I seem to have fallen in love with never seems to even notice me, the most I've gotten was a small smile today. Why, why is it like this. Why did Cody have to ask me, I know this is really girly, but why couldn't Trent of asked me instead.

Suddenly someone tapped me on the shoulder. Great! Either it's Cody finally realizing that I've ditched him, or some behind me is going to kidnap me. I'd rather it be someone kidnapping me than Cody. I can not stand him anymore! Before I turned around I said, " If you're Cody, beat it, and if you are going to kidnap me do it fast." No one answered so I turned around expecting to see Cody trying to ask me out. When I turned around, I found myself starring into a pair of emerald green eyes. Sence when did Cody have green eyes, didn't he always have teal eyes? Ooops it wasn't Cody, or a kidnapper it was Trent. I was stuned, why did Trent want to talk to me, a loner goth girl. We're like the total opisites, he a popular hottie and me a scary goth. Even though I have a crush on him I wanted to talk to him and I wanted to be ignored by him at the same time.

Then Trent asked me something that surppried me," Would u like the practice the first part of the play with me so we won't stummble over the lines when we rehearse tomorrow at school?" I felt shy around him, and his gentle voice made my hreat tingle. I could feel my cheeks grow hot, I smiled and was about to reply yes when...Ducan run over to me unaware of who I was talking to and said, " Waz up Sweetie, teach me how ta handdle chicks so I could ask my hot Courtney out." My one chance with Trent and now it's ruined. " Do u see me in a relationship?" I sighed and said. "Aren't u a chick so should u know?" Duncan answered. Out of the conner of my eye I could see Trent slowly walking away with his head drooped down. Why was he so depreased, didn't he have the perfect life with all the good grades, all the girls wanting his attention, and all his money? I replyed to Ducan and said," Yes I'm a chick, but do u think I'm a preppy girly girl like ur so called Courtney? Do I look like one to you?" Before he could say anything I just strolled off towards home. It sarted to rain. I loved the rain, it drenched me and made my heart feel a bit lighter.

* * *

**Please R&R! I update when ever I have a chnce to.**


	3. Lost

**(A/N)So I'm back...I haven't had a chance to update cause I had an over load of homework. I also got banned from the computer cause I sorta failed a science test...I'm still getting 88% so no worries right now. Yup, Gwen has been in the rain for about half a month(LOL) I'm I bit spelling-chanllenged so there is gonna be a lot of erros. Back to the srory shall we?**

* * *

_Trent's POV _

I was so close to getting Gwen to finally talk to me! Just so close...then Ducan had to come and ruin that more than perfect chance. Does Duncan even like Courtney? He is always with Gwen. I just started walked away slowly feeling kinda down. I hope that Gwen didn't catch me awalking away looking kinda sad. I don't want the whole world to notice that I liked Gwen and mybe even loved her...? The Rain is starting to beat down really heavey. The air smelled full of must. I just want to be in my room writing song lyrics about how I felt.

Suddenly someone called my starled me. It sound niether masculen or feiminen. I turn around to see a gap-toothed, goofy face. Cody. He blurted out,"You guitar freak, you,you stole my lady!" "Chill Cody, what's ur poblem man?" "Gwen! She likes u. No matter how hard I try to get to her, I alway end up getting ditch or ignored or spazzed at!" "Gwen likes me...? So how do u know?" "Did you see how she looked at you during drama class? Plus I have her sketch book. There is a drawing of u labled Trent with a tiny heart beside ur name." "How did you manage get ur hands on her note book?" "Well she dropped it when she run away from me...and I was thinking that if I gave it back to her...I might be her hero and she might like me for a change..." "Bye Trent I gotta find my future lady" "Good luck with that." I mummbled under my breathe as Cody skipped away happily like a little child who was high on sugar.

Great I'll never get to Gwen now. I sigh as I continue my journey home.

_Gwen's POv_

By the time I got home I was dripping with refreshing cool rain, I quickly got changed into my pjs. I sat at my desk staring into space. Then I decided to doodle for a while until Mom and my brother come home. I reach into my bag, but I couldn't find my sketch book. NO! What if I lost it...I had that note book for 3 years, scence I started highschool. Worse what if I accidentally dropped it and Trent picked it up, what if he sees that sketch I made of him with the little heart? Did Duncan take it just for a joke to freak me out? I was deep into thought when the doorbell rang. An annoying sickly voice yelled my name, "My Fair Gwen, the Codemister is here to save your day, your hero has come!"(A/N) I got fair gwen from Freak The Mighty, had ta read it for english class)Yay! More stuff I have to deal with! I think I had enough today. First Cody, then Trent,and then Ducan, now Cody again...I need a break!

* * *

**Okey, how did you think of that? Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Teee Heee I'm really hyper right now. I just had chocolate and plain nutella!!!!! I'll try my best ta update because I'm getting a lot of home work and I have to reaherse for this gala thing for figure skating.**


	4. Anger

**(A/N)Srry** **hadn't had very much time ta update, esspecially ta Trent and Gwen 4ever. I had promised to update during the weekend, but I had a fever and it hurt my head ta think. (no I do not have swine disease) So taday I'm free and just thought up a short chapter. I think it's gonna be really short, srry.**

**

* * *

**

_Gwen's POV_

I walk to the door to find out what Cody means by he is here to save my day. It was already bad enough loosing my notebook...I look through the tiny rusted up peek-hole, sure enough there was Cody wearing his gap toothed, silly grin. I open my front door gloomily to greet Cody. He held out my black worn out sketchpad like some prized posession. I was ready to snatch it from his hands with anger, but also relife. As I go to grab it, he quicking runs away into a nearby bush.

"Gwen if you want this back you would have to plant your lips on my bobo that I hurt!" Cody's voice rang from the bush.

"What the fuck Cody! I'm not kissing you!"

"Then I guess you'll never get your preciouse notebook back."

I hated when people threatened me.

"Cody, I'm warning you, HAND ME MY SKETCHPAD NOW OR ELSE WHEN YOU COME OUT FROM THAT DAMN BUSH I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!"

"well what if I never come out? I can stay here forever."

I felt like a mother arguing with a two year old. I waited for like 30min. Cody never came out. All I heard were these evil giggles coming from the prickly plant. I give up because I really need that darn notebook back. I think Cody really meant it when he said he could stay in that thorny thing for ever.

"Cody," I began, "Where is your bobo that you wanted me to kiss...?"

"Oh no! I can't breath! I think I need some mouth to mouth maybe? I also think I burnt my lip soooooo..."

"What kind of idiot are you? I'm not kissing on the lips!"

"I can also rip this sketchpad up you know." Cody cocked.

"Fine...I guess really quickly..." I replied in hesitation.

He crawled out of the bush covered with dirt and dead leaves. I was suprised that his face was still decently clean. I was planning on just grabbing my notebook and taking off, but he said first the kiss, he looked like he was ready to tear up my notebook.

I leaned my head close to his face but my body as far away as possible. I pecked him quickly on the lips. He then handed me my sketchbook, and I quickly ran into my house figuring what the best mouth wash detergent was. Hey at least i had my sketchpad back, but it took a lot of scarifices.

_Trent's POV_

I walked over to Gwen's just to make sure she was ok when I walked away from her conversasion she had with Ducan. When I rounded the conner wich led to her house and then I saw a love sick Cody with Gwen puckering her lips at him. I didn't steal Gwen from him, he was the one who stole Gwen from me! My insides are starting to fill with pain, anger, and sadness.

* * *

**Okey, how did you think of that? Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Teee Heee I'm really hyper right now. I just had chocolate and plain nutella!!!!! I'll try my best ta update because I'm getting a lot of home work and I have to reaherse for this gala thing for figure skating.**


End file.
